Birth of an Evil Girl
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: This small story describes the birth of the evil Veruca Salt. Takes place 17 years and 11 months before the events of the main novel. Rated PG-13 for a scene of childbirth and brief language
1. Chapter 1

**From the Desk of the Sharper**

"**Birth of an Evil Girl"**

This brief Mad Dogs and Tigers story will describe the events covering the birth of the story's antagonist.

**This story, of course, takes place 17 years and 11 months before the main part of the novel. **

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and characters © by Roald Dahl.**

**Kim Possible, locations, and characters created by Schooley and McCorkle and © by Disney.**

**Any OCs by me are created and © by the Sharper.**

**Not intended for profit in any shape, form, or fashion.**

**The fanfic is rated PG-13 for a scene of childbirth and some language.**

Chapter 1

(_at the Salt Mansion in West Middleton, November 30)_

Angina Salt was traversing with a group of twenty-something women through the lavish halls of the Salt Mansion, the house that dwarfed the Governor's Mansion by at least 4,000 times. A couple of the other ladies were sipping on mint juleps and champagne. Angina, on the other hand, was sipping on apple juice from her champagne glass, for she was nine months pregnant with her child and that the doctor forbade her from drinking alcohol during her pregnancy.

While the other ladies were wearing flowing dresses that cost thousands of dollars, Angina was wearing a diamond mumu skirt. All of the ladies were also wearing designer gold chain necklaces and diamond bracelets that cost tens of thousands of dollars.

"Ohh…I just love how you hired your well-trained servants to design the nursery for the child!" Clara Starlet said with a smile. She was working at a lawyers' office and she too was pregnant with her child, for she was in her third month.

Angina smiled, "Oh it's no problem, I've got the best nursery money can buy!"

The girls then went to where the nursery is for a good look.

It was around 50,000 square feet large with pink chandeliers from the ceiling. There was a carriage crib for the new baby to sleep in worth around $40,000, a changing area with the finest baby powder from France and diapers that cost around $700 each, and next to it were five diaper bags that cost $3,000. There was also a closet around 6,000 square feet large with the most luxurious baby clothes that even A-list celebrities would envy over. To the right of the nursery was a toy room filled with the most expensive rattles worth $600, and, at the center of the toy room stood a rocking horse made of solid gold worth around $2 million and a big golden platter with diamond-studded pacifiers worth $50,000 each. To the left was a spacious library stacked with the finest baby books made from paper from England. There was also a high-chair studded almost in crystal and glitter that cost around $100,000. On the east wall stood a stroller garage with hundreds of baby carriages and modern strollers that cost up to $6,000 each. The windows overlooked the highly-maintained 300-acre gardens of the Salt Mansion.

The other ladies stood shocked at the marvel of the nursery that is fit exclusively for royalty.

"And now, servants… come to me!" Angina smiled, clapping her hands.

An army of 40 servants came up, headed by a young 28-year old Tightlips, whom is fourth-head of the servants residing in the mansion. They all wore matching gray uniforms with red numbers on them, signifying their rank and each genuflected to Angina and, when they gazed upon the unborn child, they bowed down and gave it homage.

"Where shall we guide these lovely ladies, Mrs. Salt?" Tightlips asked with a broad grin on his face.

"The baby bathroom, please!" Angina instructed the servants. Tightlips and the servants bowed once more and led the way for the group of women to head to the bathroom.

Once they got there, the women, excluding Angina, dropped their jaws at the sight of it. The baby bathroom, around 2,000 square feet, was totally encrusted in gold, right down to the 24k gold toilet. There was a baby bathtub in the middle studded in European pink diamonds and rhinestones worth around $15,000.

"Wow….this is amazing…" Clara smirked, "I guess that's why we are the best of friends, Angina!"

"Totally, Clara! And it'll be better once the new child comes into the world!" Angina said with glee, looking down at her baby bump, and patted it once with affection.

"You are going to be the love of my life, the sunshine of my day!"

Suddenly her water began to break on the floor, meaning that the baby was ready.

Angina yelled as loud as she could "HENRY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm coming, dear!" Henry exclaimed, rushing up to the nursery powder room.

"Henry! Henry! The baby is due!" Angina shouted, pointing to the water breakage on the golden tiles.

"Oh come on!" Henry chuckled, walking into the bathroom. He then looked at the fluids below and his face began to turn blue.

"Ughh...disgusting..." he groaned as he began to barf onto the floor.

"Henry! This is serious! Take me to the hospital now!" Angina rebuked, beginning to sweat in pain.

Henry then turned to Tightlips and asked, "Ummm...can you get at least 10 of your servants to carry my wife to the limousine? I'm gonna make a call to the police chief to give us an escort en route to the hospital!" He then took out a giant-sized cell phone made of 24 karat gold and began to call up the number for the Middleton Police Department.

All he got was an automated message saying "Sorry! The police chief will be out for... family vacation ... for the next ... 96 ... hours! Please hold!"

Henry grunted in frustration! "I'll have to try the Lowerton Police Department instead!" He dialed again for the number to the Lowerton PD!

"Yes...?" the Lowerton police chief asked.

"Can you send me a police escort to the Salt Mansion? My wife is about to give birth!"

"Okay, Mr. Salt, we'll be right there in an instant!" the Lowerton chief replied, and then got off the phone.

Four of the Salts' servants stood by Mr. Salt, awaiting orders.

Mr. Salt turned to them and yelled, "Don't just stand there, you idiots, keep my wife comfortable until the escort arrives!"

"At once, Mr. Salt!" the servants replied in unison before heading to the nursery area.

* * *

(_10 minutes later)_

Henry rushed up to the garage area where two servants were fanning her with palm leaves to keep her cool in the limousine. Angina, meanwhile, was continuing to breathe heavily, for the newborn was coming.

"Okay, darling!" he exclaimed, "the Lowerton police chief says that he has an escort on the way! How are you faring?"

"Ugh..." Angina replied with disgust "can't you make them come faster?"

"Don't worry, Angie..." Henry tried to comfort his wife, laboring in pain.

Angina sighed, "I just hope that the paparazzi don't get this news..."

Henry chuckled "Don't worry, my dear, everything will be kept under wraps and everything will be fine for the both of us!"

* * *

(_cuts to the Lowerton PD)_

The Lowerton police chief was on the phone with the worldwide entertainment magazines to break this seemingly important news.

"Heiress Weekly? Yes! This is Officer Luigi of the Lowerton Police Department! Henry and Angina Salt are about to have their newborn! Come to the mansion immediately!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Henry and Angina were in the limousine with a police escort. The Lowerton police force sent out at least six police cars with three in the front and three in the rear.

Angina continued to breathe heavily, for she was in labor with her child. A couple of the servants were fanning her with palm leaves.

"Come on, Angie, dear! Relax!" Henry insisted. He put a wet washcloth on her forehead.

Angie screamed in pain, "How can I relax, Henry, when I have a damn baby on the way!"

"Please don't get that liquid stuff all over the carpets! The servants cleaned them this morning!" Henry insisted.

"I don't care about the goddamn carpets, Henry! A child is on the way!" Angie screamed in her husband's ear.

"Okay, dear..." Henry sighed, continuing to pat the washcloth.

The convoy of police and the Salt limousine finally arrived at the Lowerton General Hospital. However, the parade of paparazzi and entertainment were not far behind.

Tightlips opened the door and shouted at the attendants of the hospital "Get the doctor in here NOW! We have a pregnant lady!"

Angina groaned, clutching that washcloth on her forehead "Must you yell all the time, Tightlips?"

"I have to, Mademoselle Angina, to make you feel more comfortable!" Tightlips said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I am not comfortable, Tightlips! I'm...in...LABOR!" Angina screamed.

The head doctor on call came to Angina, "Don't worry, Mrs. Salt! We will make sure that you will remain as comfortable as possible!

* * *

(_22 hours of labor later)_

In the delivery room, Angina was screaming at the top of her lungs as she gave one final push. The first thing that she heard was the screeching cries of a newborn infant.

The doctor performing the birth cut the newborn's umbilical cord with a clamp and wrapped up the infant in a pink swaddling blanket.

"Congratulations..." the doctor announced, giving the crying child to a thoroughly exhausted Angina. "...you have a baby girl!"

The crying from the child subsided once she was cuddled in the arms of her new mother.

"Aww...she's so cute!" Angina smiled into the child's blue eyes.

"She's such a darling!" Henry grinned, taking a look at his daughter for the first time.

"Have you given a name for the child?" the doctor asked.

"We'll name her...Veruca Darling Salt!" Henry declared.

And so, Veruca Darling Salt was born on a blustery November 26th, weighing in at 7 lbs. 4 ounces.

A few days later, news of the birth of the child to the rich couple spread throughout the world, and her name began to be made known.


End file.
